the Dragon Healer
by 22ablanchard
Summary: When Alaina, a girl with the power to heal dragons, returns to Berk for her parent's birthday, she relizes that her uncle, Stoick the Vast, is no longer chief of her home tribe. Then she finds out her cousin, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the third, still doesn't know about her. Then he comes down with cancer, (Unkown to them) and Alaina is helpless. Will she be able to heal her cousin?
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK! so, for all you Americans... HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! SOUND THE TRUMPETS! PLAY THEM CLARINETS!(sorry i play clarinet in band) CUE THE AMERICAN PATROL, MARINE'S HYMNE, AMERICA, AND AMERICA THE BEAUTIFUL! Sorry, I just know a lot of those songs. I just don't know "Star Spangled Banner" yet. But I can play the rest of those songs! Including one that I know as "Caison Song" So anyway, Enjoy! Oh, also, I have decided to do shout outs! Okay, anyway, enjoy the new story!**

I'm Alaina. I have powers of healing dragons, but no one else. I am very well known, but no one has actually seen me for years, except for my parents. I visit them three times a year for their birthday, and mine. Everyone knows I'm alive, but to them my powers were myth. To me, it was reality.

I basically wander around, healing dragons as I went. Did I mention I can understand dragons? Well, I can. I even have a razor whip companion named Shadow, for his dark scales. Despite Shadow, I was lonely. I had never actually had a friend. That is, until I met Hiccup.

I was walking in this really big forest, and when I say big, I mean _huge_. Okay, so I heard a roar, and judging by how loud it was, I was guessing it was a thunderdrum. I ran toward the sound, and found the source of it.

It was a purple thunderdrum, probably an adult male. I walked slowly toward it, my hand outstretched. "It's okay. I won't hurt you." I soothed. _Who are you?_ It asked. "I'm a friend, I can heal you." I calmed the Thunderdrum, and he let me stroke it's back. As my hand met it's skin, my powers went to work. The dragon's wounds faded in a matter of seconds. Soon, it was completely healed. _Thank you._ It said, and flew away.

"Okay Shadow, time to see my parents." I said. I turned toward Shadow, who could barely contain his excitement. He was bouncing all around the place. _Come on! Come on!_ He was saying. Then a twig snapped from the bushes. Metalclaw stopped, and turned toward the sound.

"Crap." I heard someone say. "Show yourself." I growled. I slowly walked toward Shadow. Suddenly, a night fury burst from the bushes, a man on it's back.

Then I recognized the man. "You." I growled. "Excuse me, who are you?" He asked. "Oh, like Stoick hasn't told you yet?" I said. "You knew my dad?" He exclaimed.

"Of coarse. I used to _live_ there." "You lived in Berk?" he asked. "Nevermind. I have more important things to do. Come on, Shadow."

 _Wait, you mean I can't blast them?_ When I neared him, I whispered, "Stun them." Immediately, Shadow blasted the night fury, and I mounted him. "Toothless!" The man ran over to the night fury, who I guessed was named Toothless. We flew into the air, heading for Berk.

When I got there, I headed for the tubes under the village where my parents were waiting. I spotted them at the entrance of a tunnel. I landed a little deeper into the tunnel. "Hey mom, hey dad." My mom looked a lot like her sister, Valka, Hiccup's mother. My dad looked an awful lot like Stoick, although they weren't related in any other way besides my mother and my aunt. "Welcome back sweetie." My mother said.

"So, I saw my cousin today." I said. "You did? He just came back, how could you have seen him?" My dad asked. "I don't know, I just did, and Hasn't Stoick told him about me yet?" I asked. "Well, we don't know. I don't think Hiccup even knows about us." My mother said. "I need to go talk to Stoick. He promised he'd tell him about me! And about you!" I said.

 _Aren't we gonna eat first?_ Shadow asked. "We'll eat when we get back." I assured. "I don't think I'll ever get used to you being able to that." My father said. "Well, you're gonna have to, dad." I smiled, and took off. "Wait a minute-" But before my mother could finish, I left.

I headed for the Meade hall, my hood up in case anyone saw me. I landed, and motioned for Shadow to follow.

We walked in, but I couldn't see Stoick anywhere. Then I saw my cousin, Hiccup, where his father should be.

I walked up to him, but he didn't see me. Although his night fury did.

He raised his head from sleep, and growled. _Back off._ He said. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you or Hiccup." I soothed.

Suddenly Hiccup seemed to snap back to reality from wherever his mind was. "Who are you?" He asked. "Never mind that. Where is your father?" I asked. "My father… he… he's no longer with us. I'm the new chief."

 _What? But that guy was so tough, how could he be gone?_ Shadow exclaimed. "I agree. How is Stoick dead?" I said. "Wait, who are you agreeing with?" Hiccup asked. "Shadow. Who else?"

He looked at me like I just grew eight arms. "Oh, right. You don't know about my powers." I remembered. "Well, say hello to the cousin your father never told you about." I pulled down hood, and my black braid fell down my shoulders. "Long time no see cuz."

 **Okay, so I know alot of authors have made Snotlout Hiccup's cousin, so I will be putting that in, along with Heather being Hiccup's sister. Any way, please review so i can do Shoutouts! Sorry if that sounds wierd.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I hope you're having a good fourth of July! I am. We had home-made crepes, (Pronounced as crapes.) And they were delicious with a capital D! Also, we had a party yesterday, and now we have enough sweets to last us at least a month! and, we had our own fireworks, although we're going to watch the Highschool firworks where I go to school. But enough about me! Enjoy the next chapeter!**

"You?!" He exclaimed. "Surprise!" "But… How?" "Easy. When you were five, I left Berk, and only came back 3 or 4 times a year." I explained. "But, how did I not know? And how old were you when you left?" He asked. "Your dad's fault. I told him to explain it to you about three years ago. I can see he didn't keep his word. As for being how old I was, I was 5 years older than you." Suddenly a girl ran into the scene.

She looked about HIccup's age, with sandy blond hair, and intense blue eyes. "Hiccup, the twins are knocking over yaks again." Then she noticed me. "Who is she?" "Astrid, this is… um…" "Alaina. And I better get going. Come on, Shadow." _Wait, that's it?_ He asked. "Yeah. All I had to do was tell him." I mounted Shadow. "Wait, you can understand him?" Hiccup asked. "Yes. And if you tell anyone about my powers, and I end up in a cage with sticks being poked at me, I don't care if you are my cousin, or the chief, I will personally get rid of you. Oh, and I leave in a few hours, so don't even think about sending men after me, or my parents." I warned. Then we took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, that was… interesting." I said. "She was your _cousin?"_ Astrid exclaimed. "I just figured that out myself. And I haven't seen her for years." I said. "When did you last see her?" "like, twenty years ago. But I thought she was taken by dragons." "That's only half the truth." I turned and saw my mother walking towards us. "Hey mom. Do you know about that girl?" I asked. "Yes. I just spoke to her." She said. "You did?" Astrid and I exclaimed in unision. "Yes. I only see her a few times a year." She said.

"Wait, you've seen her before?" I asked. "Yes. She came by the nest a few times." she answered. "So you knew all this time, and I didn't?" I said. "I thought your father told you."

"Told him what?" We all turned, and saw my sister, Heather, running towards us. "Well, I just found out we have another cousin." I said. "Who?" "A girl named Alaina. And apparently, she can understand dragons, and heal them." I explained.

"Wait, so she has _powers?"_ Astrid exclaimed. "Well, yeah." "Are you sure?" Heather asked. "I watched her calm and heal a thunderdrum, so yeah. Pretty sure." I said. "Well, shouldn't we be figuring out how she got those powers?" Heather asked. "Uh, Heather, that's what she threatened me for." I pointed out. "Wait, she _threatened_ you?" She exclaimed. "Yes." "Shouldn't we be sending out men to find her, and put her in jail for threatening her chief?" Heather said. "I agree." Astrid said. "Okay, fine. We'll send out Ruff, Tuff, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. Mom, do you know where her house is?" I asked. "Well… yes. But I don't think this is a good idea." She said. "Mom, please. What if her threat comes true?" I pleaded. "Um...fine. I'll lead you to it, but that's it." She said. "Thanks mom." Heather said. "Oh, speaking of the twins, I should probably punish them for tipping those yaks." I walked off, with Toothless following.

"Have you told him yet?" Heather asked Astrid. "Not yet. Maybe when this is over." Astrid said. (Take note that Hiccup is not hearing this.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~Alaina's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow. That was good." I said after having a very large dinner. _Especially those roasted sea slugs._ Shadow said. "You just liked the amount you got." I said. _True._ "What did he say?" My mother asked. "He loved the roasted sea slugs." I said. "Well, thank you, Shadow." She said. _Your welcome._ "Well, looks like I have to leave in a few hours." I said. Just then, someone knocked at the door. "Open up. We're here for Alaina. Did I sound scary?" "Well, not really." I heard someone else say. "Crap." I grumbled. "Alaina, what did you do?" My father asked. "I might have, sort of, threatened Hiccup." I said. "Alaina!" "Don't worry. I'll go out the back, and I'll see you for Snoggletog. Come on Shadow." I mounted Shadow, and we went out the back.

Mistake.

Once we were out, we bolted for the air. Once in the air, I heard someone shout, "There!" "Oh no." I nudged Shadow faster. _I'm going, I'm going!_ He said. Suddenly, Toothless stopped me. I turned the other way, but Astrid cut me off with her Nadder. Then another razor whip stopped us from another way. _Hey._ Shadow flirted. "Shadow!" I scolded. _What? She's pretty!_ He said. I looked up at Hiccup. "What do you want?" "You threatened me to death." he said. "I said if I end up in a cage, with sticks being poked at me, _then_ I would kill you. Not when I had the chance to do it!" I growled. Then, three more dragons, each with a rider, and surrounded us. "I thought you were better than this, Hiccup. But, I can see I was terribly wrong." then I whispered to Shadow, "When I say, now, fly straight into the sun so they won't be able to see." "Alaina, you are under arrest for threatening the chief." Astrid said. "He is not my chief. Now!" Shadow bolted for the sun, and the rest of the riders tried to follow, but were stunned by the sun's rays, except for Toothless and Hiccup.

We flew as fast as we could toward the sun, but Hiccup wouldn't give up. "Come on, give up already!" I yelled. "No!" He yelled. "Dive Shadow." Shadow dove, but so did Hiccup.

We free fell, and then just before we hit the ground, we pulled up. I looked behind me, and Hiccup and Toothless were right on our tails. "Why do you want me?"I asked. "Because, you could've killed me!" He replied.

"And what about Toothless? Does he want me in jail!" I yelled. "Wait, what do you mean?" he asked. "I was the one who nursed him back to health, after you shot his tail, he was bleeding so much when I found him. I helped him. When I touched him, and his tail healed. It didn't grow back, but that was a surprise to me. So, if you want to repay me by throwing me in jail, then go ahead." He looked at Toothless. "Is that true?" He asked. Toothless nodded. "Fine. You can go free." I raised an eyebrow. "Ser-" I was cut off when a dragon took me off Shadow, and another took shadow by the wings. "Wait a minute, what's going on?" I exclaimed. "Well, I lied. You're going to jail."

 **Well! Wasn't that interesting? By the way, I kind of changed the plot, so Astrid gets cancer. If your wondering what kind of cancer she gets, I still don't know yet. So, review, and I will see you next time! *Immitating Dantdm* Goooooood byyyyyyyyyeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I have decided that to decide which cancer Astrid will get, I left it all up to you guys! So leave which cancer you think she should get in the reviews. I'm thinking either brain or heart cancer, but that's just me. *Immitating my mother* But who's gonna listen to me? Now, time for shout outs!**

 **MMM:Sadly, no. Her powers are not strong enough to heal Toothless's tailfin.**

 **Guest: Thank you! And I will!**

As we headed back, I waited. In know, your probably wondering why I was waiting and not trying to get free from (Unfortunately) my I _other_ cousin, Snotlout.

I was biding my time, or waiting until he let his guard down, then I would slip from his dragon's grip, Shadow would catch me, (Hopefully) and we would leave for _months._ I probably wouldn't even come for Snoggletog! And I _love_ Snoggletog.

A few hours later, I felt Hookfang's grip loosen just enough for me to squeeze out of his grip. I twisted my arm, and succeeded in getting it out. Shadow noticed, and for that, I was thankful. I signaled that I was going to drop, and he nodded.

I put up three fingers to count down. _Three… two… one._

I twisted my arm, and Shadow bolted downwards to catch me. "What in the name of Thor?!" Astrid yelled.

 _This is the single most stupid plan, you've ever come up with!_ Shadow commented once he caught me. "I know, right?"

We dove for the trees, and for once no one followed me. "That worked better than I thought it would!" I said. _That was pretty- pull up!_ Shadow yelled. We pulled up just before we hit the trees, and went for an island with cliffs. "We can hide there." I said to Shadow. _Got it_. He went for the cliffs, and this time, the night fury _and_ the other razor whip followed. "This won't work! We've been here before!" Hiccup yelled. "Not as much as I have!" I yelled. It was true. This was basically my camp, and I was _constantly_ here helping dragons.

"Go for the tree, and hopefully that'll get them off our tails." Shadow nodded in acknowledgement, and headed for the tree in the middle of the caverns.

Shadow grabbed the tree, ripping it out of the ground. We flew around, toward the others, and Shadow let go of the tree, and I meant for it to slam into them. But, of course, they _had_ to blast it, and start blasting at me.

So, we flew for our lives, dodging blasts like a matrix(Sorry this "call of duty" specialists rap battle is stuck in my head. Look it up on youtube, it's actually pretty good.) Until we made a mistake, and we got blasted.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled. We were blasted, and the force was enough to knock me from Shadow. _Alaina!_ Shadow dove to catch me. But, I ended up hitting the ground and passing out cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh great. You almost killed our new cousin. Way to go, Hiccup." Heather complimented. "Thanks. I was really trying." I said sarcastically. We landed beside our fallen cousin, only to get a roar from her dragon, who protected her with his wing.  
He stood over Alaina, his wing covering her from our sight. Toothless walked over to the protective razor whip, and started speaking to it. Then he turned, and shook his head as if he was saying _He's not leaving her any time soon._

Then everyone started landing. "I assume you got her, by the looks of it. But alive, not so sure." Astrid said. "She's just unconscious from the fall." I explained. "Right." "So, anyone have some dragon nip I can use?" I asked. "I have some." Heather gave me a handful of the dragon-calming plant.

I walked over to the dragon, and he sniffed the dragon nip. "There you go, some nice dragon nip." I calmed. Suddenly, the razor whip closed it's eyes, and fell into a deep sleep. "That worked. Now, let's get home. I'm hungry." Snotlout complained. "So, who's gonna carry her." Astrid clapped her hands together. "Not me. _Someone_ can't keep a grip." Snotlout glared at his dragon, and Hookfang blew his rider's helmet off his head. "I'll carry her." I offered. "Snotlout, you get to carry her dragon." "Fine." After we all had our jobs, we left for Berk.

Once we got there, Astrid and I took her to jail, and set her down inside a cell.

"Well, that's done. So, Hiccup, I've been meaning to tell you something." Astrid said. "What is it?" "Could I tell you somewhere private? Just in case she wakes up." She asked. "Sure."

We went around the corner, and I looked at her. "What do you need to tell me?" I asked. "Well…let's just say, that soon we'll have a little one running around." At first I didn't get it, but when it hit me, my eyes grew wide, and I fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alain's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in a cell, Shadow in another one just in front of me. I rubbed my head, and took in my surroundings.

I was in the Berk jail, which was actually pretty comfy. Well, as comfy as a jail can get. "Shadow?" I called. _Alaina? Finally._ He perked up. Unfortunately, I spoke a little to loud. Hiccup, Astrid, and Heather came into the room.

"Finally. You're up. Now, care to tell me why you threatened my brother?" Heather growled. "Ah, Heather." I said standing up. "I've heard so much about you. You know. Surviving the Scurge of Odin." "How do you know about that?" She asked. "My parents. Duh." I glared at them. "Now, would you care to explain why you would lock me up?" "Well, let's start with you threatened your chief!" Astrid exclaimed. "He's not my chief. Cousin? yes. Chief? I don't have one. I'm alone, besides Shadow." I explained. Shadow growled as if proving her point. "But, why?" Hiccup asked. "Not telling, unless you let me go." "Not happening." Astrid growled. "Then I won't talk." I turned and walked toward the back of the cell. "Then you won't eat." Hiccup said, and they started walking away. "Okay. It won't work, since I'm immortal." In slapped my hand over my mouth. They stopped in their tracks, and turned. "WHAT?!" They yelled in unision. "Nothing." I whimpered. "Did you just say you were immortal?" Heather exclaimed. "No." "Yes you did. We heard you say it, clear as day." Astrid said. "Okay, so what if I did? What are you gonna do to me?" I challenged. "Well, how did you become immortal?" Heather asked. "All I know, is that I stopped ageing when I was 18. That makes me immortal." I explained. "Never mind. We gotta go. I have chiefing to do." Hiccup said. They turned heel, and left me alone in prison, expecting no food.

 **THAT'S RIGHT! ASTRID IS PREGNANT ALONG WITH GETTING CANCER! I am very evil. MWAHAHAHAAAAA! sorry got a little carried away.**

 **Anyway, hope enjoyed! See you in the next chapter! By the way, sorry for the wait. BYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters, one day! (In American time) That is good! Now if only I could do three... So, I am really happy, because in "Rise of Berk," Hiccup** ** _finally_** **found out that the rogue rider(Valka) Is his mom! And then Stoick just** ** _had_** **to baarge in and say that I had to upgrade the fish basin and wood stack. So, I had to build something, just to be able to upgrade them, and,** ** _seriously_** **Stoick? Hiccup just found his mom, and all you have to say is that I have to upgrade the fish basin and wood stack?** ** _SERIOUSLY? YOU'RE KILL'N ME hICCUP AND STOICK! AND ASTRID! hotburple, I'll give you a hotburple._** **But whatever! And sorry, I'll do shoutouts next chapter, cause my email is running really slow. Like, two days slow. Enjoy!**

As days went by, I grew hungry and thirsty. I know I'm immortal, but I can still get hungry. So, every day, they came in, hoping I would talk, but leaving without answers.

I haven't even seen my parents. They might've been banned from seeing me, but not my aunt. Sometimes she would visit me, and I would glare at her for telling them where I was to make their search for me easier. If it hadn't been for her, I might not have been here, but helping dragons who were injured or sick.

I begged for them to let me out, but I had no chance. Until one day, I snapped. I had had enough. They came in, and I surrendered. I wanted to be out, helping dragons heal.

"I give up. I'll talk." I surrendered. "About time. So, why did you leave Berk?" Hiccup asked. "I left because I knew people would lock me up for my powers, being able to help dragons. I was only a child, so I couldn't contain my powers. So whenever there was a raid, and I touched a dragon, it would become stronger. The others saw me as a traitor, and a threat to the village. One day, when I was ten, I heard the council talking about either locking me up, casting me out, or…" I swallowed. "Executing me. So, I left. I stole a boat, and sailed off, without my parents or anyone else knowing about my plans." I explained.

The others looked at as though seeing me as a homeless, starving person. "But, how did you survive?" Astrid asked. "It just so happened that I washed up on your mother's dragon nest. When she recognized me, she immediately took me in, and cared for me. And that was where I found Shadow." I pointed to the other cage, holding my razor whip companion.

"My mother never told me about you." Hiccup said. "She feared that when you told others about me, they would remember me, and go out searching for me." I explained. "But, that doesn't make any sense. We're friends with the dragons now." Heather pointed out. I shrugged."You'll have to ask her herself then." I answered. "So, are we done? Can I go now?" I perked up. "Wait, do you have any other powers? And do you know how you got them?" Hiccup asked. "No and no. Can I go now?" "I'll think about it." Hiccup said, and they turned around. "What? But that's not fair! I told what you wanted to know, so I can go free!" _Ahem._ Shadow cleared his throat. (If dragons can do that. IDK) "And Shadow!" "Sorry. At least you get fed." Heather pointed out. "What did I ever do to you?" I exclaimed. "Could you just be quiet?" Heather growled. "I would if you _let me OUT!"_

Suddenly, fire sprang from my hands, causing everyone to gasp in shock. The fire started to spread over to Shadow. My hands went to my mouth. "That's a new one." I whispered. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THOR?!" Hiccup yelled. He glared at me. "You said you didn't have anymore powers!" He yelled. "I didn't know!" I was scared of myself. The fire was near Shadow's cage. "Just release me and my dragon!" I pleaded.

Hiccup hesitated, then unlocked Shadow's cage, and then mine. The moment we were out of the jail, I mounted him and we took off. Away from the disaster I caused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We need to put this out. Heather, go get the others. Astrid, you and I are going to start getting some buckets together and start filling them up." They nodded, and we took off to put this fire.

When we were done, I ran over to Astrid. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I looked her over for burns or scorches from the fire. "I'm fine Hiccup. I'm not hurt." No sooner than when she said those words, than when she started to have a coughing fit. *I give an evil smile.*"You're not okay. You probably breathed in too much smoke. Why don't you go back to the house, and get some rest?" I suggested. "I'm… fine." She said between coughing fits. "No, you're not. Go back to the house, and get some rest. And that's an order from your chief. I don't wanna take chances." I pleaded. She finally gave up and went to the house. "Thank Thor." I mumbled. Toothless nudged me. "What? I'm just taking precautions." I said. Toothless rolled his eyes. "I'm serious! I don't want anything happening to her while she's pregnant!" I said. He gave me an _I'm not buying it_ look, and walked off. "Hey! We have to go check on Alaina!" Toothless stopped just long enough for me to mount, and we took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Alaina's pov~~~~~~~~~~

I hugged my knees in fear of myself while Shadow tried to comfort me. _Alaina, you didn't know that would happen. You couldn't have prevented that!_ "But I could've hurt you!" I argued. _But you didn't! I'm right here, unscathed. And you didn't hurt anyone else!_ He pointed out. I stayed silent, thinking about what could've happened.  
I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice Hiccup and Toothless land until Shadow said, _Uh, Alaina, we have company._ I turned, and nearly screamed. "Please, I didn't know about those powers. I didn't mean for this to happen." He walked closer. "It's okay, I know it wasn't your fault." I was still a little uncertain. I stared at him with wide eyes. I haven't been this scared since I found out what Stoick was planning when I was ten! "It's okay Alaina, I'm not going to hurt you." He calmed. I was still wide eyed, but I finally let him approach. "What happened back there?" He asked. I hugged my sides, and kept silent. "Alaina?" "I don't know, Hiccup. All I know, is that I nearly killed Shadow, and possibly you." I know I was just yelling at him for not letting me out of jail earlier, but I still cared for him. In fact, when he was a baby, I helped my mother care for him when he was sick during the winter!

"But you didn't, he's right here." As if to prove his point, Shadow nudged me. _He's right. None of that happened, and everyone's all right._ He said. "I don't know. I just need to be alone right now, think things over." I walked away, but Hiccup started following me. "I said, I need to be alone." "I know, but, if it makes you feel any better, I'm gonna be a dad." He said. I stopped and stared at him. "Really?" He nodded. "Congrats, Hiccup." I smiled for the bit of good news. "But, before you walk off, you're allowed to stay." He said. "Thanks, now can you leave me alone?" I started to walk off, and this time, Hiccup stopped following me.

As the months went by, Astrid grew even more sick, but no one knew why. Not even Gothi! For me, the symptoms seemed awfully familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Hiccup was practically tearing his hair out with worry for Astrid, since she was stuck in bed all the time. She had a fever, was randomly fainting or collapsing, which caused her to stay in bed. And, she kept saying that her chest was hurting around her heart. (Hint. Hint.) And, to make matters worse, Astrid said that she was probably expecting twins!(Yeah. I just did that. *Evil laugh*)

Thankfully, Snoggletog was just a month away, but also Astrid's due date.

And don't even get me started on Heather.

As for my unexpected powers, I was training with them frequently, which did nothing to help contain them. When I got angry, flames would either shoot from my hands, or I would be covered in flames. This made me very dangerous, so I would spend most of my time away from the village, so I wouldn't accidentally hurt someone.

Hiccup kept repeatedly asking me to do something about Astrid. "Hiccup, my powers don't work on vikings! If they did, I would've healed her a _long_ time ago!" I exclaimed. "Could you just try? At least figure out what's wrong with her!" He pleaded. "For the last time, I don't know!" I accidentally doused myself in flames from anger, but immediately calmed down, and the flames went away. "Sorry." I apologized. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been forcing you to do something that I know you couldn't do." He said. "No, you're just worried about Astrid. You're doing what comes naturally." I said. "I'm just so worried about her. What if she dies during the delivery?" He said. I put my hands on his shoulders. "Astrid _will_ pull through. You two will be parents to two beautiful, healthy kids, and Astrid will be healed. Got it?" I said. He nodded. I felt like talking to a five year old.

"Now, you have chiefing to do, so go." I said. Hiccup nodded, and walked off toward the village. I started walking toward the beach, a place I usually go to to clear my head.

When I got there, I was surprised to see a certain someone sitting down with her deadly nadder. "Astrid?!" She turned. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be in bed!" I scolded. "I know, but I just had to-" "Astrid, there's a snowstorm coming, and by the sound of Bucket's screams, it's a big one!" "Fine." She surrendered. "I'm just looking out for you. You know Hiccup's practically pulling out his own hair with worry." I pointed out. "That's all everyone's saying right now. I just really hate it when people worry about me. Escpecially Hiccup." Astrid complained. "That's just because no one wants you to… you know." I said. "I get it, but-" Suddenly Astrid collapsed on the spot. "Astrid!" Luckily, I caught her before she could hit the ground. "Astrid!" Then Astrid slowly opened her eyes. "Thank Thor you're okay… wait a minute." Then the peices suddenly came together. _Of course!_ "Come on, you need to get to bed."

Once Astrid was in bed, I ran out to find Shadow waiting for me. _There you are!_ "I need to find Hiccup! I know what's wrong with Astrid!" "What?" Suddenly Hiccup was landing with Toothless. "You know what's wrong with her?" He exclaimed. "Yes." I said. "Well, what is it?" "She has heart cancer!"

 **What a twist of events, am I right? I mean, Alaina has fire powers, and Astrid is expecting twins! By the way, If you're wondering where the others are right now, Idk. I will be putting them in the story more, so expect that.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating as often as I usually do. I was really caught up in a story(or three) from Beyondtheclouds. So, hope enjoy!**

"Heart _what?"_ Hiccup exclaimed. "Heart cancer. No one really knows about it, except for me. I've only seen this in Shadow, but he didn't have anything wrong with his heart, but with his lungs." (My mom works on lungs in the OR. so yeah.) "So, now that we know what's wrong with her, we can heal her!" Hiccup said. "Hiccup, that's the thing. I don't think she could be healed." I said. "What?" "She can't be healed and…" I couldn't bring myself to say the rest. "What else?" Hiccup prodded. "I can't." "Please tell me. I need to know." "I a few months, hopefully after her time, she'll…" I swallowed. "She'll leave." "Leave? What do you...oh." Hiccup looked ready to cry.

" _WHAT?"_ Once we told the others, they were close to tears. Especially Snotlout. "I just can't believe it. Astrid's gonna-" "Don't say it Fishface." Snotlout interrupted.

"Alaina, there has to be something you can do!" Heather said. "If I could heal her, I would. But I can't. I'll help care for her, but that's it. I can't heal her." I said. "You have no idea how I feel. Being able to heal an entire race of beings, but being completely helpless for another, and just watching your friend slowly die." I said.

"I know, but…forget it. How are we going to tell Astrid?" Hiccup asked. "You could just walk up to her and say it." Tuffnut suggested. We stared at him. "What?" "Would you like to do that?" Snotlout challenged. "Yes... no... was that a retocrical question?" Tuffnut said. "I don't know Hiccup. I mean, basically we're telling her that she's gonna die in a few months." Fishlegs pointed out. (Sorry if those are wrong symptoms. Just bear with me here, I'm trying to make this more dramatic.)

"I guess I could just tell her slowly and not straight out." Hiccup glared at Tuffnut. "What?" "I guess I should just tell her now." Hiccup walked out, leaving the rest of us alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, how am I going to say this to her?" I mumbled. I walked in the hut that we shared, and headed upstairs. I looked in our room, and Astrid was just sitting in the bed, reading a book. I knocked on the side of the wall, and she turned. When she saw me, she immediately brightened. "Hey." She said. "How you feeling?" I asked. "A bit ill, but other than that, I'm okay." She answered. I sat down on the bed and took her hand. "And the little ones?" I referred to the twins. She smiled. "Their okay. And one of them is kicking." (Hiccstrid moments. Don't you love them? I do. :) ) "That's good. So, I needed to talk to you about something." I said. "What?" "Well, Alaina found out what's wrong with you." I started. "Well?" She prodded. "She says you have… heart cancer." "I'm sorry what?" "Heart cancer. It's kind of hard to explain. Alaina's only seen it in her dragon, and she says that there isn't a cure." I said. "And that… it takes its victims in a few months." I choked out that last part. "That means…" She started. I hugged her, and started crying myself. "I know, I know. I don't like it either. Don't worry, I won't let you die." I promised. Tears were pouring from our eyes right now. "I'm so scared, Hiccup." She wept. "I know, I know. Gods I know, Astrid."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alaina's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A month later, it was almost Snoggletog! Just the day before, and everyone was teeming with activity. Even Astrid!

Despite her condition, and her being due any day, she insisted she make her famous(And by that I mean deadly) yaknog. Hiccup promised he would go around the village with it, but as soon as he was out of the house, he threw it away. (Don't tell Astrid.)

I didn't know how it tasted, and everyone considered me lucky to have not tried it. "Why am I lucky?" I asked Hiccup. "Trust me, her yaknog is _death_ nog." He said.

Even my parents were getting into it! They were hanging up wooden wreaths around the village, and decorating the town tree. Well, wooden tree.

I wasn't getting into it all. It just wasn't my thing. I mean, I haven't celebrated it for a few years! I only celebrated it with my aunt Valka at the nest.

"Oh, come on, Alaina, just one round around the village?" Hiccup pleaded. "No, Hiccup. I'm fine." "Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's just not my thing."

"Please?"

"NO!"

After a half hour Hiccup pleading, he finally won. (No surprise. He's so persistent.) We got on our dragons, and took off for a round around the village to make sure everything was okay.

"So, we'll start with the Great Hall, and head south." Hiccup said. "Got it."

After a few minutes, we spotted the twins behind a house, getting ready to ambush Hiccup's mom with colored paint. "Ruff, Tuff, don't you even think about it!" Hiccup warned. The twins looked up, and man you should've seen their faces! They looked at each other, and ran.

"That was fun." I commented.

After a few more minutes, we were done and headed for Hiccup's hut. "Now, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Hiccup teased. "Yeah yeah."

We walked into the hut to check on Astrid, but when we saw her, she was barely recognisable. She was covered in a film of sweat, and writhing in the bed. "Astrid." Hiccup and I ran over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Hiccup, I think… I think it's time." I looked at Hiccup and he looked at me.

Suddenly Hiccup ran out of the hut yelling "Hey! I need a midwife in here!" (They help with deliveries. Learned it from i think Beyond the clounds777) I looked out the window, and saw everyone rushing to obey their chief. I even saw a few people run into each other. This was it.

I paced outside the hut along with Heather, and the rest of the gang. I kept walking back and forth, thinking about what could go wrong. "What if one of the twins is extremely weak? What if Astrid dies? What if-" "What if there were no 'what ifs?' Alaina, Astrid will be fine." Heather assured.

"I gotta go." I said, and went over to Shadow, who was, again, flirting with Windshear. _Hey, Windshear, wanna go on a fly?_ He said. "Give it up, Shadow. She's not into you." I said, mounting him. _You don't know that._ He said. "Actually, I do. Now let's go." We took off for the secluded beach. "Let me know when we can see them!" I called back.

When we touched down, I got off and immediately walked down to the water. _You okay?_ Shadow asked. "Yeah. Just a little worried about Astrid." I thought about when Hiccup and Heather were born, and how weak Hiccup was. Everyone thought he wouldn't survive his first winter. And after Valka gave birth, she was on the verge of death!

Shadow layed down beside me, and for a moment, it felt old times. Camping out under the stars, alone with no worries about anything other than where the next dragon in need is.

We stayed until nightfall, until Heather came and said that we could see Astrid and Hiccup. I beamed at the news, and followed her`back to the village.

"Have you seen them yet?" I asked. She shook her head. "Not yet. I wanted to get you first. The others are probably still in there." "Did Hiccup tell you if she was okay?" I asked. "He said that she was relieved when it was done. I'm surprised you didn't hear her scream from the pain." She joked. "Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad." "It was. I didn't think she could handle the pain, but somehow she did." Heather said.

When we got there, I was practically bouncing with excitement. We went into the hut, and I nearly fainted with how _cute_ they were! And they looked almost identical to Hiccup and Heather when they were babies.

One of them was a girl, with Hiccup's auburn hair, and Astrid's face.

The other was a boy with Astrid's blond hair, Hiccup's face.

The two were both in Astrid's arms, asleep.

"Oh my Thor." I mumbled. Astrid was beaming along with Hiccup. I swore they never would've stopped smiling. Until the baby girl's breathing became shallow. "Wait a minute…" Astrid started. "What's going on?" Hiccup panicked. "Don't worry. This is perfectly normal for twins. It's not permanent or life-threatening." I assured. "Few. That's a relief." Hiccup said. "How did you know that?" Heather asked. "My mom was a midwife and she helped care for Hiccup when he was sick during the winter." In explained. "Well that's handy." Astrid said. "I guess. So what are their names?" I asked. "Stoick and Hazel." Hiccup answered. "Nice."

Suddenly Snotlout went over to Hiccup and put his hand on his shoulder. "Congrats ,man." He said. "Thanks." Snotlout nodded and walked out.

"I should get going too. And congrats you two." I said, and walked out.

 **Wow. Hiccup and Astrid are officially parents. *fake crying* They grew up so fast. I'm sorry if you don't agree with the names, I just thought of them now and went with it. So, anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So, I am really happy, and madf right now. On School of Dragons, the game, my deadly nadder, Sparkstorm, has reached titan level, and then it tells me that I need 50 titan runestones to get her into titan form! And, that's not the worst part. I don't even know how to get those things! So any way, here's the shoutouts!  
MMM:that's actually good. I think I'll use that cause I have no other ideas.**

 **Offensive person: Thanks for the tip. I'll try to.**

Hiccup and Astrid's twins were _so_ cute!

But, after a few days, their little girl's breathing became more shallow, or raspy. Hiccup was constantly asking me what was wrong, and I kept saying that I didn't know. I swear I almost left Berk in annoyance.

"You have to know what's wrong with her." Hiccup said. "For the last time Hiccup, I don't know!" I said, then took a deep breath. "Look, my parents will be back in a week from their camping trip. When they get back, I'll ask my mom, and she'll know what's wrong with Hazel. So don't worry." I assured. "I'm just really worried about her. And Astrid." He said. I put my hand on his shoulder. "I know. But you to believe things will get better." He nodded.

I know I was acting like his mom, but I was almost as protective as his mom. I mean, I'm his older cousin by like five years. So it's kind of a natural instinct.(If you're wondering how old she is,she's 28. Oh, and I made a mistake. It was actually a few days before Snoggletog, so now it's the day before.)

So, it was the day before Snoggletog, and everything was looking up. But, sadly, Astrid just had to make her yaknog.

I was hanging around with Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Snotlout in the party at the Great Hall, when Astrid came along and offered her beverage of death. "Hey guys. Want some yaknog?" "Oh, I would love to, but, uh, oh is that my dad calling?" Snotlout ran away. "I think I hear Meatlug calling." "And there goes Fishlegs. But I'll have some." I said. I wanted to find out what everyone was talking about, so I reached for a mug. "You'll regret it!" Fishlegs yelled. I took a sip, and felt like I was going to throw up. I faked a smile and put it back. "It's good. Really good." I lied. "You want some more?" She asked. "Ummm… shouldn't you go check on the twins?" "My mom's watching them." Hiccup said. I stared at him with a look that either said, ' _I'm gonna kill you,_ or _who's side are you on?'_ "Anyway, maybe I should go…" I was about to head out the door, but Snotlout grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the dance floor. "I'm gonna kill you Snotlout!" I yelled, and was followed by snickers from Astrid and Hiccup.

Great cousins.

Not.

"Really? Then do it!" Snotlout challenged. So, I was forced to dance. And I was terrible. Then again, all vikings were. So I ended up staying out there for hours.

When I managed to get out of dancing, I was barely conscious from lack of sleep. When I met up with Shadow, he was a bit worried for me. _Are you okay?_ "I'm fine, just a little tired." As if to prove my point, my legs buckled underneath me, and I fell. Luckily, Shadow caught me. But, Hiccup just happened to notice.

He came rushing over, Astrid at his heels. He picked me up from Shadow. "Alaina? Wake up!" He cried. I groaned, but did not wake up. "I'll get her back to her hut. Astrid, you go back. Who knows what trouble the twins have caused my mom." Astrid nodded, and flew Stormfly back to their hut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I whistled for Toothless and he came bounding over. When he saw Alaina, he sniffed her and cooed for her to wake up. "It's okay bud. She's just asleep." I mounted Toothless, and we took off for her hut.

Once I put her to bed, I headed for my hut. Who knows what trouble the twins have been doing!

When I got back, I found Astrid talking with my mom. "So how have they been?" I asked. "They were okay. They're asleep right now though. Hazel wore out her poor brother!" My mom laughed. "You know, she reminds me of a certain someone." She looked at me. "Oh please. I wasn't that bad." I said. "You don't know the half of it."

They broke out in laughter and I just looked at them like they were nuts.

"All right fine. Maybe I was a bit hyper but that doesn't mean she got it from me. And Stoick isn't the only one who was tired." I said, referring to Alaina. "Oh really? And who is that?" My mom asked. "Alaina. Hiccup and I walked out of the Great Hall, and we saw her collapse against Shadow." Astrid answered. "Why did she collapse?" "I think it was from exhaustion. But I have no idea why she was that tired." I explained.

I yawned. "We should be getting to bed." I said. "Yeah. Night Valka." Astrid said. My mom nodded, and went out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Alaina's pov~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up in the middle of the day, which took me by surprise. I usually don't sleep in that late.

I headed downstairs to find Shadow curled up and asleep.

When he noticed me, he got up. "How did I get into bed?" I asked. _Hiccup. He saw you collapse and he brought you back and you to bed. So, why did you just collapse?_ "I don't know. I guess I was just extremely tired." I shrugged. _I don't think that's it. I've never seen you collapse like that before. And I've known you for 15 years._ (At this point, feel free to yell in shock.) "Well, I guess we'll never know. So, I was thinking we could go for a fly, and I could practice with my powers." I suggested. _Okay._ He stretched. _Let's go._

We went outside, I mounted, and we took off.

 _So, how long are we gonna be here?_ Shadow asked. "Just a few hours." I answered.

I blasted a boulder to bits. _You know, if you could be able to fly and turn into a dragon, you would be just like-_ "Vesta? I know." (I just did that. If you haven't read "Daughter of the Sun" I highly suggest you do.) _Do you miss her?_ "I think of her every day. Who knows what she's doing right now. Probably with her dad." (me: Actually, she's in her bed for the next four years, since she can't move.)

"I just wish I could've said goodbye to her before she left." I said. _Who knows? Maybe you'll see her again._ Shadow said. "I hope."

We were there until nightfall, which was _way_ past my intentional time. So, Hiccup and Astrid went out to find me, and when they did, I was in a heap of trouble.

"WHERE IN THE NAME OF THOR HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Hiccup scolded. "Sorry. I just wanted to practice with my powers." I said. "Tell us next time. We were worried sick! And so were your parents." Astrid said. "My parents? They're back already?" "Yeah. They came back a few hours ago. We haven't asked them about Hazel yet." Hiccup answered. "Well, let's go! Race you back!" I challenged.

I raced over to Shadow, mounted, and we took off.

"Mom? Dad?" I called. "Alaina! There you are." My parents raced over to me and gave me a hug. "I missed you. So, how was it?" I pulled away from the embrace. "It was wonderful! So, what have you been doing?" My mother asked. "A lot, but something's up with Hiccup's daughter." I said. "What's wrong with her?" My mom asked. "Well, her breathing is usually raspy and shallow." I explained. "Could I see her tomorrow?" She asked. "Yeah. Hiccup and Astrid would love it. They're really worried about her. Besides her being hyperactive and wearing out her brother." we laughed.

"Well, I should be going to bed. See you tomorrow." I went up the stairs, and crashed onto my bed.

The next day, I took my mom over to Hiccup's, although they were practically expecting us. I didn't even need to knock!

The door opened, and we saw Hiccup. "Hey Alaina. So this is your mom?" He asked. "Yeah. I told her about Hazel, and she said she could check her." I answered. "Good. Come in." My mom and I walked in, and I saw Astrid with Hazel in her arms.

A few minutes later, my mom had looked over Hazel, and she turned back to me, hiccup, and Astrid.

"Well?" Hiccup prodded.

"Judging by what my daughter says and what Hazel's heart sounds like, I'd say she has infected lungs."

 **I JUST DID THAT! Well, technically my brother did, he was the one who gave me the idea. Sorry if the last part seemed a bit rushed, I'm trying to get this done before my mom gets home. I'm not supposed to be on my computer right now. But, I will take risks for you guys! Also, I highly suggest you read "Daughter of the Sun" and the sequal. Don't worry. It's like ten times better than what the summary says. It's my favorite one, so I think you guys would like it. And, I'm already planning the second Dragon Healer, and it has that in it, so might want to read it.**

 **Also, you guys can leave suggestions for new stories in the reviews. I'm always looking for inspiration!**

 **So, until next time, hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I really hope you have read at least Daughter of the Sun, cause I don't think you'll get most of this unless you read it, cause I was planning on doing a crossover in the second Dragon Healer, but I had to do it in this one, so now this is going to be alot longer story than I expected. Anyway, enjoy!**

" _What?!"_ Hiccup and Astrid and Astrid both exclaimed.

"Infected lungs. Don't worry, It's not life-threatening. But, if not cared for properly, will become permanent." My mother explained.

"So, how do we treat it?" Hiccup asked.

"Extra sleep and this." She gave him a small leather pouch. "Give it to her once a day, and in a week she should be good."

"Thanks mom." I said. My mom nodded and went out the door.

"So, I have to get going to. See ya." I went out the door, and mounted Shadow. "Where are you going?" Hiccup asked. "No idea." And we took off for Thor knows where.

 _So, are we just flying or are we going somewhere?_ Shadow asked. "I guess we could just keep flying and stop for a break a few times." I offered. _Got it._

So, we flew for Thor knows how long, and by the time we got back, it was dark, and when I hit my bed, I fell asleep immediately.

 _The dream was pleasant, because I saw an old friend. A girl about Hiccup's age appeared, with long, wavy brown hair, a white tunic, and a gold belt. (I know tunics are Greek, but they suit her.) "Vesta?" I exclaimed. The girl smiled. "You still remember me." "Of course. You were my best friend." We hugged. "I'd like you to meet someone." Suddenly the air behind Vesta solidified into a girl that looked about six. She looked like a mini version of Vesta._

" _Who is she?" I asked. "Alaina, meet my daughter, Hestia." "Daughter? I didn't know you were pregnant." I exclaimed. "And didn't you go up with your father?"_

" _I did for three years, and then I returned to the Edge to have her." She explained._

" _So, you met Hiccup?" "Yes."_

" _Where are you now?" I asked. "Resting. I took a beating from that blue oleander." "Blue oleander? You mean you were poisoned by that flower that's deadly to dragons?" I exclaimed. "That's the one."_

" _So, you were poisoned by a deadly flower, and now you're resting? I haven't seen you for years, and you're asleep?"_

" _Well, technically I'm in a coma. And in four years and four years only will I be able to come back. And, you are the only one who can bring me out of my coma." Vesta explained._

" _But, why four years? Why not now? Why me?" I asked._

" _Well, right now my muscles are weak, and If I would wake up now, I probably would never heal completely." She explained. "As for your third question, you are the only one who can heal dragons, and I am part dragon."_

" _Are you sure this will work?" I asked._

" _No. My dad just sent me a dream, and he doesn't know either." She smiled. "I guess he wants me to enjoy this place as much as I can."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Once Hestia is twelve years old, we can leave to be my father." Vesta explained._

" _Will you be able to come back?" I asked hopefully._

" _I don't know."_

I woke up in a cold sweat, for what reason I don't know.

After breakfast, I went for the Great Hall. I figured Hiccup would be there early in the morning. I walked into the Great Hall, and, as I suspected, he was there with Toothless sound asleep beside him.

"Hiccup wake up!" I yelled. He woke up and yelled, "I wasn't sleeping!" Toothless's head shot up.

"Yes you were, and why didn't you tell me about Vesta?" "Vesta? You mean-" "Daughter of the Sun Vesta? Yes I've known her for years. Now answer me!" "Okay okay. Yes, I've known her for a few years. But how do you know about her?" Hiccup asked.

"Long story, and I'll tell you once Vesta is awake." I said.

"Wait, you mean you can wake her up?"

"Yes, but not right now. I can in four years." I explained.

"Why four years? Why not now?"

"Exactly what I said. Her body is unable to move right now, so if I were to wake her up now, she probably wouldn't heal at all." I explained. "Also, is anyone with her?"

"Yeah, her daughter, Hestia."

"Hestia? You left her five year old daughter to take care herself?" I exclaimed.

"Well, she's smarter than she looks. But when you put it that way… you think we should bring them back here?" Hiccup asked.

"Immediately."

After we got everyone in the Hall, I explained to them about my dream, and that I thought it was a bad idea to leave a five year old to fend for herself.

"So, you've known Vesta for how long?" Heather asked. (She's been introduced to Vesta a few times.) "About thirteen years." I answered.

"So you met her when you were…" "Fifteen, Snotlout, do the math!" Heather said, and smacked the back of his head.

"Okay, so are we good to go?" I asked.

"Wait, where is Hestia gonna stay?" Astrid asked.

"With me. I've known her mother longer than you have." I offered.

"No, she'll stay with us. She's known us her whole life, so she'll trust us." Hiccup offered.

"No. You two already have twins to worry about, and one is sick. I don't want you to have to be responsible for another child, even if it's just for four years." I said.

"Alaina, it's okay. We have the room, and I don't think she'll even be that hard to handle." Hiccup said.

"Fine. You can have her." I surrendered. "Wait, what about Vesta? Where will she stay?" (Me: good question.)

"Um…" Fishlegs started. "She could stay with me. I have an extra bed." I offered. "Really?"Astrid said. "Yeah. It's the least I can do for her." "Okay, so now are we good to go?" Hiccup clapped his hands together. "I guess. Let's go!" I raced over to an over excited Shadow, mounted, and took off, not even looking back for the others.

"So, what exactly is the Edge?" I asked. "We stayed out of Berk for a few years, and it was our base. It's really beautiful." Astrid explained.

"Sounds like a chief's getaway, am I right Hiccup?" I joked.

"Yeah yeah. I would never just leave Berk to get away." Hiccup said.

Then I noticed an island coming into view. "Is that it?" I called.

"That's it." Hiccup said.

When we got into view of the island my jaw dropped. "Why did you wanna leave this place? It's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, maybe it was because Hiccup had a future as a chief of Berk!" Astrid said.

"Well, you know what I mean. Now come on! I have to see if she's at least alive." I said, and nudged Shadow faster. _I'm going! I'm going! I wanna see her too!_ Shadow said.

We landed, and I attempted to go out by myself, but Hiccup grabbed my wrist. "Hold on, you'll see her soon enough."

"Fine." He let go of my wrist. _What's his problem?_ Shadow asked. "Who knows."

"Now, come on. Astrid, you and Fishlegs go find Hestia. Alaina, you and Snotlout come with me to get Vesta. Ruff, Tuff, you stay here, and alert us if any Dragon Hunters come near here. Everyone got it?" Hiccup said. Everyone nodded. "Let's go."

"So, how long has she been in the coma?" I asked Hiccup.

"About a year." he answered. "Wow. So Hestia has been out here for a year protecting her mother. That's not awkward at all." I said.

"Yeah yeah. I don't know why we did it. It was Snotlout's idea." Hiccup said.

"And you listened to him?!" I exclaimed.

"I'm right here you know!" Snotlout said.

"I know." I said.

Hiccup and I laughed.

"Shut up Alaina." Snotlout grumbled.

"Okay, here it is. Vesta should be in here." We walked into the hut, and up the stairs. When I saw Vesta, I was shocked at how horrible she looked.

She laid on the bed, looking like an immortal old lady. She was so frail and weak. She was _not_ the healthy and strong Vesta I knew.

"Okay, I'll take her back on Shadow. Hiccup, you can take Hestia back on Toothless. At the mention of his name, Toothless perked his head up from beside Hiccup.

 _Someone say my name?_ He said. "Yeah I did. So let's get Vesta on Shadow, get Hestia-" Suddenly the door downstairs slammed open. "Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, and she ran up the stairs. "We can't find Hestia. She's gone!"

 **Once again, I really hope you have read Daughter of the Sun, otherwise you did not get any of that. But, anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! I hope you've read Daughte of the Sun! If you haven't, no need to be rude, but you really should. I've been checking traffic stats, and there has only been one person who has read it. Seriously, make that your Homework tonight! I know school is out, but you have got to read it!**

 **But, not to be rude. Seriously, I hope I'm not being mean. You don't have to read it, but I highly suggest it.**

 **But anywaym hope you enjoy this chapter! Time for shoutouts! (or shoutout)**

 **MMM: NO NO NO! I wouldn't do that to poor Hazel!**

 _"Gone_?!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Are you sure you looked everywhere?" I asked. "Yes. She's not on the island." Astrid confirmed. "Any ideas where she could be?" Fishlegs said.

"Maybe she's on her home island." Hiccup offered.

"Maybe. I can go with you." I said.

"No. You and the gang get back to Berk. Astrid and I will go find Hestia, and bring her back. And, make sure the twins didn't do anything stupid." Hiccup said.

"Got it. Come on you two, let's get back to Berk." I said, and went out the door to fetch Shadow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Any ideas on why she would leave her mother?" I asked. "Not a clue. It's seems weird though. Hestia wouldn't do that. Even if Vesta is in a coma for the next four years." Astrid answered.

After a few more minutes, an island came into sight. "There it is. Now let's hope Hestia is there." I said.

We landed in a clearing with a small hut. "Hestia!" I yelled.

Suddenly, a flightmare burst out of the trees. Well, it was more like a fire flightmare. I smiled. "There you are!" Astrid called. The flamemare landed, and turned into a mini version of Vesta. "Hiccup? Astrid? What are you doing here?" She said. "Long story. We're just glad you're okay." I hugged the little six year old, along with Astrid.

"So, why did you leave your mom?" Astrid asked.

"I just wanted to practice with my powers. Am I in trouble?" Hestia said.

I laughed. "No. Your mom did that to us I don't know how many times."

"Yeah. And he was always worried about her." Astrid said, pointing to Hiccup.

"Well, what if she got kidnapped by Dragon Hunters?" I argued.

"So, why are you here?" Hestia asked.

"Oh, um, we thought it would be best for you and your mom to come to Berk with us. It's not exactly safe for you anymore to be alone out here." I said.

Hestia lowered her head. "Mommy's still asleep."

"We know. That's why we're bringing your mom so we can keep an eye on her in case she wakes up." Astrid explained.

"Also, there's someone we want you to meet. She's an old friend of your mom, and we think she can wake her up." I explained.

Hestia brightened at that. "Really?"

"Really. The only thing is, we can't wake her up for another four years." I said.

"Why not?"

"Well, her body is unable to move, so she needs to heal. But, if we wake her up now, she probably wouldn't heal at all." Astrid explained.

"Oh. But, where am I gonna stay?" Hestia asked.

"With us. And, there are a few changes in Berk. Like I'm now chief, and Astrid and I are now parents." I said.

"So I'm staying with you?" She concluded.

I nodded. "You're gonna have a lot of fun in Berk. There's lots of dragons, (Me:Especially flying cats-i mean terrible terrors;) ) and your mom's friend, Alaina, has fire powers that she needs help with." I said.

Hestia perked up at that. "She the same powers?"

"Yeah. And she would really like someone to teach her. You think that you could teach her a lesson or two?" I said.

"Maybe."

"Well, we should get going. Do want to ride with me or Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"I can fly myself." Hestia answered, and she turned into a flamemare.

I mounted Toothless, and Astrid mounted Stormfly.

"You ready?" I called.

 _Ready._ Hestia said. Astrid nodded, and we took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Alaina's pov~~~~~~~~~~~

As we neared Berk, Heather asked, "So, how did you meet Vesta?" "It's a long story. I'll tell you when we meet Hiccup at Berk." I answered.

"Good. I wanna know how you got her to trust you after what Hiccup tells me. He said that they could barely get her to come out of her dragon form!"

"Sounds like Vesta all right." I called.

"Oh, and she almost blowtorched Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid, and Toothless!" Heather added.

"Definitely Vesta." I said.

"She did! She even challenged Toothless!" Fishlegs said.

"I can believe that. She can be really brave at times. Even when she knows she's gonna die and that her chances of success are slim." I said.

"She's just like me. A warrior." Snotlout said.

"Actually, she's pretty much the opposite of you Snotlout. She's brave, smart, and at times, more powerful than a night fury." I said. Then there was a growl behind me.

"He's right behind me, isn't he?" I said. Heather nodded.

I turned around, and sure enough, Hiccup was on an angry looking Toothless. _Really?_ He said. "What? She is! No offense." _How is that not offensive!?_

Then I noticed the small fire flightmare. "Is that Hestia?" I called.

"Yep. Alaina, Hestia. Hestia, Alaina." Hiccup introduced.

 _Hi._ Hestia said. "Hey. So you're Vesta's little girl?" I said. She nodded. "I have a feeling we're gonna be fast friends." I said.

After a few more hours of flying, we finally reached Berk. It was dark, and in the dim moonlight, I could see Hestia asleep in Hiccup's arms.

She had gotten tired an hour ago, and Hiccup offered her to ride with him. Once she was on Toothless, she immediately fell asleep in Hiccup's arms.

I smiled at her. She looked like an identical copy of Vesta when she was little. We landed in the middle if the village, except for me. "I'll see you in the morning guys." I called. "See ya." Astrid called.

I nudged Shadow towards my hut, and we took off.

 **Hey! So, seriously guys, PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU! Sorry got a little wierd there. Hope you enjoyed and I don't even need to say it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with another chapter! I am really getting back into the swing of thins. I mean, three days, three chapters. That's my usual from now on. Oh! I 'm thinking of a new story called "How to Train your Pegasus." It's like "How to train your Dragon," But with Pegasi. Yes, I know Pegasi are Greek, but I couldn't resist! When this is done, I'll release a sneak peek for it. Either that, or I'll just post the first chapter.**

 **But any way, hope you enjoy! Here's the one shout out I got From MMM.**

 **MMM:uuuuuuuuuuggggghhhhhh. Maybe? I was thinking it could become permenant. By the way, you are my favorite reviewer now.**

 _I dreamt of Vesta once again. "So, you actually managed to get me to Berk? And Hestia following?" She said._

" _More like she fell asleep for the last hour of the flight. But she did make it the other 23 hours." I said._

 _Vesta chuckled. "She did that to me the first time she went to Berk. Only she did it twice." Then she became serious. "I've noticed that something is up with Astrid. What's wrong with her?"_

" _She has heart cancer. She's basically going to...die in a few months. And there is no cure for it." I explained._

" _That's what you think. I'll ask my dad if there's a cure."_

" _Really?! Oh my gods, they're gonna_ so _happy!" I said._

" _I know. I just wish I could see their reaction when you tell them." She said._

" _Wait, why can't you tell them in a dream?" I asked._

" _Because, I can only speak to other immortals. And since Hestia is too young to understand, you are the only one I can communicate with. And my father is the only one who can communicate with mortals." She explained._

" _Oh. Well, I'll definitely be telling them when I wake up." I said. I hugged her._

" _Thanks. You have no idea how much this means Hiccup and Astrid." I whispered._

" _I think I do. They help me, I help them." She answered. We pulled away, and she disappeared._

The minute I was done for breakfast, I ran out of the hut, mounted Shadow, and we flew for Hiccup's hut. Even he wouldn't be up this early. If he was, he probably eating. I opened the door, but slowly s I didn't wake the twins or Hestia. As I opened the door, I saw Hiccup talking with Astrid. The turned, and from their faces, they were shocked.

"Alaina? What are you-" "Hiccup, I got a dream from Vesta. She says there's a cure for Astrid!" I explained.

Their eyes widened. "But you said there wasn't a cure!" Astrid exclaimed.

"I said there was no _known_ cure. And you know Vesta. She's been alive for six hundred years and he dad is the sun. She probably knows a thing or two." I said.

"She's right. Her dad probably knows a cure." Hiccup agreed.

"Whatever. I'm so glad there's a cure. Do you know what it is?" Astrid asked.

"Not yet. She'll tell me in my dreams." I said.

"Wait, why can't she just tell one of us?" Hiccup asked. Toothless cocked his head in agreement with his rider.

"Because her powers aren't strong enough to communicate with mortals. Only her father can do that. At least, right now." I explained.

"Well that makes perfect sense." Hiccup said.

Sarcasm included.  
"Well, at least there's a cure, so quite your whining Hiccup." I joked.

Astrid and I laughed while Hiccup and Toothless looked at us like we were crazy.

"You're supposed to be on my side Astrid." He said.

"I'm on my side." Astrid retorted.

We laughed even harder.

A few hours later, we told the rest of the gang that there was a cure for Astrid. Heather hugged Astrid worthy of Thor himself, Fishlegs fainted, and let's not even get started on Snotlout and the twins.

"I can't believe there's actually cure. But, are you sure it's not some dragon's saliva that's extinct?" Heather asked.

"I'm not sure." I admitted.

"I hope it's not. We had enough problems with the Buffalord saliva." Hiccup said.

"Don't have to tell me again." Heather said.

"Yeah seriously. You almost died." Hiccup added.

"I said I didn't need to be reminded Hiccup." Heather said.

"Oops." He said.

"Really? Just 'oops?'" I said.

"That's all I got." Hiccup said.

"Any way, I don't think that it could be something like that." I said.

"Let's hope so. But at least we have more than two days to get the cure." Astrid said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

That night, I was going to learn the cure for Astrid. And, Astrid and Heather insisted they stay the night with me. So, they brought their sleeping bags, and we spent the in my room.

" _So, what is the cure?" I asked Vesta._

" _Well, that's the problem. It's a crushed scale of The Inferno dragon, crushed with it;s saliva." She explained._

" _The Inferno dragon? I've never heard of that." I said._

" _No surprise. My father said that once I leave, a dragon would replace me to protect the Flower Of the Sun. But, the flower is on Fire Isles. And so is the dragon." She said._

" _What? How are we supposed to get the cure now?" I exclaimed._

 _She looked at me. "Why are you… no. No no no no no. Vesta, no. I_ cannot _go to that island. I'll get burned alive!"_

" _Nol you're not."_

" _Yes I am."_

" _No you're not."_

" _Yes I am."_

" _Could you just try? You're the only one who can get even remotely close." Vesta persuaded._

" _No."_

" _Please?"_

" _No."_

" _Please?"_

" _No."_

" _Then do it for Astrid. You Know Hestia can't do it." Vesta pointed out._

 _I sighed. "Fine."_

 _Vesta hugged me._

" _Thank you!" She said._

" _You're welcome. I'd do anything for you, you know. Even at the cost of my life."_

 **YaaaaaaaaaaaY! Astrid will be healed! Hope you guys liked it, and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! So, I think i'll have the sneak peek for "How to Train Your Pegasus" out today, if not tomorrow. That's all I got! Except for this review:**

 **MMM: I think he will. I'll definetly do that.**

I woke up and thank goodness it was morning! Astrid and Heather were already up, and once I was up, they crowded me.

"So, what is it!?" Astrid asked.

"It's the crushed scale of an Inferno Dragon, mixed with it's saliva." I said.

"Ew. I am sorry for you, Astrid." Heather put her hand on Astrid's back.

"At least I'll be cured. But, I've never heard of and Inferno Dragon." Astrid said.

"Me neither." Heather added.

"No one has. It guards the Flower of the Sun. It's supposed to replace Vesta as the protector." I explained.

"So, who gonna get the saliva and scale?" Heather asked.

"Me." I simply answered.

"But, how are you gonna survive the flames?" Astrid exclaimed.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm fire proof, thanks to my immortality." I explained. "And I'm the only one who can get close enough to get the scale and saliva."

"I guess you're right. But if you get burned alive, I'm not the one who tells Hiccup." Heather said.

"I could barely get Vesta to listen me, so please don't remind me." I said. "Oh yeah, she said you guys saved her life one time. What did you do?" I asked.

"Um… let's just say she was one inch away from getting an ax to her throat." Astrid said.

"Oh Thor. Who was going to do it?" I asked.

"A guy named Riccar." Heather answered.

"Riccar!? I swear I'll beat him to a pulp next time I see him. Or Viggo!" I growled.

"Wait, you know the dragon hunters?" Astrid exclaimed.

'I've had my share of run-ins with that eel. Especially that deranged Berserker Dagger." I said.

"So you've met Dagger too." Heather said.

"Yeah. I keep having to release dragons that are on his ships. I always win of course." I explained.

"I bet. Dagger still underestimates us." Astrid said. "Although he hasn't attacked for a while. That's not like him."

"He probably knows I'm here and doesn't want anything to do with me right now." Heather said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We were friends before I found out Hiccup was my brother." She simply stated.

"Really? How'd that turn out." I asked.

"Well, he kept trying to get Windshear, but I never let him. Other than that, he was almost like a brother to me." she answered.

"I was… not expecting that. But whatever. Come on, let's tell Hiccup." I got up, and ran out the door.

"So, let me get this straight. The cure is a scale of a dragon that lives on Fire Isles, crushed with its saliva, and Fire Isles just happens to be a flame covered island, and you're the only one who can get the cure?!" Snotlout yelled.

"Pretty much." I answered.

"Well that's just great. Sooo great." He said.

Sarcasm _so_ included.

"Well, on the bright side, if the flames don't kill you, the dragon will." Tuffnut said.

"Let's all thank Tuffnut for that inspiring speech of death." I said.

"You're welcome." He said.

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh. Sorry." He said.

"But, how are you going to survive the flames?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know. I'm pretty much counting on immortality to take care of that part. But the question is, how am I going to get the scale and saliva?" I said.

"I don't know, but you're not doing it alone." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, if you're thinking of coming with me, no."

"I just need to make some fire proof armour. Then I can go with you." He said.

"Hiccup, no. You're not coming with me, end of story." I said.

"But-"

"No buts. Now I gotta get going. That cure isn't going to get here by itself." I headed out the door, mounted Shadow, and took off.

I knew how to get there since I've been there a few times. I looked back to make sure I wasn't being followed. Thank goodness I wasn't being followed.

 _So how are you planning to get the cure?_ Shadow asked.

"I guess I could just ask." I said.

 _So you're just gonna ask for it's scale and saliva. You're so gonna live._ He said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Shadow."

 _Just trying to be funny._ He said.

As we neared the island, I saw ships. "Ugh, Shadow, you don't think that's-"

 _Dagger? Looks like it. But how does he known that we're here?_

"Maybe he doesn't. Let's just get in and get out with the cure." I said.

Before we could even get close to the shore, Dagger yelled, "FIRE!"

We dodged a volley of nets.

"Okay, maybe it would be nice to have some backup."

"You mean like this?!"

I turned and sighed with relief. It was Hiccup, and Astrid.

"Thank the gods you're here!" I yelled.

"We figured Dagger would be here, so we secretly tagged along. Just in case." Astrid explained.

"Well, tha-nets!" I warned as a second wave of nets came at us.

We all dodged, but one hit Shadow's wing.

"Alaina!" HIccup yelled.

We hit a boat, and I groaned.

"Well, well. Alaina! Long time no see."

I looked up, and sure enough Dagger was standing over me with his ax at my throat.

"What do you want with me?" I growled.

"Simple. I want you dead. Honestly, you're worse than Hiccup!" He said.

"Dagger! Let her go!" Hiccup yelled.

"Sorry brother, can't do that. It would ruin my plans. But I promise you this: She will _not_ leave unscathed."

Suddenly Toothless fired a plasma blast, and Dagger let go of his ax and fell.

I raced over to Shadow, and mounted him. But before we could take off, I felt something hit the side of my stomach, and my left side erupted in pain.

"ALAINA!" Hiccup yelled.

I hit the ground, clutching my side.

"I told you, brother. She wouldn't leave unscathed." Dagger said.

Hiccup and Toothless landed beside me.

"It's okay, Alaina. You're gonna be okay."

I could barely hear him through the pain of the dagger in my side, and Stormfly covering us.

 **OH NO! ALAIN'S GONNA DIE! Find out if she lives or not in the next chapter. Seeya!(Wouldn't wanna be you guys right now) Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! What a cliff hanger am I right? Sorry about that I couldn't resist the opprtunity! Okay that's all I got except for this review.**

 **MMM: I noticed that. I redid it about ten times, but it's good now. I huighly suggest you read that before this one.**

I clutched my side as Hiccup set me on Toothless.

"You're gonna be okay, Alaina. I promise you you're gonna make it through." he whispered.

I groaned.

"Hiccup, see if you find some leather and wrap the wound. You gotta stop the bleeding. I'll hold off these guys." Astrid said.

Hiccup nodded, and ran off to find some leather. A few minutes later he came back with a ripped piece of a sail.

"Make sure you pull the dagger out." Astrid called.

Hiccup nodded. "This is gonna hurt." He warned. I nodded in acknowledgement.

He grasped the hilt of the dagger, and started to pull. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming.

When it was out, blood started to flow from the wound. Hiccup took the leather and wrapped it around my waist.

I was breathing heavily, probably because of the blood loss.

"Astrid, we gotta go." Hiccup called.

She nodded and took off. Hiccup mounted Toothless and made sure I was secured before we took off along with Shadow close behind.

We landed at Gothi's hut, and the old healer came wobbling out of her hut.

"Gothi, we need you. She took a dagger to the stomach." I explained. Gothi motioned for us to come in, and Hiccup picked up and off of Toothless. We went in, and Shadow tried to follow but was stopped by Hiccup.

"She'll be okay, Shadow. Stay out here." Hiccup said.

Shadow cooed but obeyed Hiccup and stayed. Hiccup set me down on a bed, and he and Astrid kneeled as Gothi came over with a bucket of water and a cloth.

She sat down on the other side of me and moved my shirt so she could was the wound. When she could see it, Hiccup looked away.

"Is it that bad?" I rasped.

"It's pretty bad. It's swollen and purple." Astrid answered.

Gothi took the wet cloth and set it on my wound. I winced, but that was nothing compared to what was coming next.

Gothi brought out a needle with a string attached. She moved my shirt, and ran the needle through my wound.

I couldn't take,so I let loose a scream of agony. I felt Hiccup squeeze my hand. Gothi ran the needle through again, and I screamed.

I was sweating all over and breathing heavily. I couldn't take any more pain. But Gothi wasn't done. She ran the needle through one more time, and I screamed. But thank goodness I passed out, and I felt no more pain. Only a sense of peace. (No she's not dead.)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed. "Thank goodness she's out. I don't think I could hear another scream. She's almost as bad as you when you had the twins." I said to Astrid.

"Hey!" She shoved me. "You wanna try giving birth to twins? And on your first time?"

"No." I answered.

"Good. You can't."

Once Gothi was done stitching the wound, she stepped back, and started writing on the ground.

"She says she'll survive. But the dagger was dangerously close to her lung. Any higher and it would've cut her lung and she would've...died." I translated. Gothi began writing again.

"Also, we were lucky we were able to stop the bleeding that much. She almost lost too much of it."

Gothi wrote once more, and I sighed. "She'll be good in a few weeks. Maybe a month, before she heals completely."

"Well she's not gonna like that. You know how much she likes to explore." Astrid said.

"I'm wondering what she's gonna do when she finds out. And what we're gonna do to keep her from destroying the entire archipelago." I joked. Astrid laughed.

Then she got up. "I better take care of the twins." She said.

"Ours or Ruff and Tuff?"

"Both." And she headed out.

~~~~~~~~~~Alaina's pov~~~~~~~~~~

" _Vesta!" I hugged my old friend._

" _I'm so sorry. I didn't know they would be there." She apologized._

" _It's okay. You couldn't have known. It's not your fault."_

" _You could've been killed!"_

 _She kept saying she was sorry and I kept saying it wa alright. But after a few a half hour she finally calmed down._

" _Okay. But are you sure you're okay?" She said._

" _I'm sure."_

" _Good. Because someone wants to see you." The air behind her solidified into a little girl._

" _Hestia?" I exclaimed._

 _Vesta put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "She wanted to make sure you were okay but Hiccup wouldn't let her until you woke up." Vesta explained._

" _How do you know that?" I asked._

" _It's. complicated"_

 _Hestia came and gave me a hug. "Are you okay?" She asked._

" _I'm fine thanks to Gothi." I said._

" _Good." She said._

 _Vesta smiled, and she disappeared._

I squinted my eyes from the sudden light. I sensed someone beside me and looked over.

"How long was I out?" I asked Hiccup.

"Two days."

"Two days?!" I exclaimed.

He nodded. "Does it hurt?" He asked referring to the wound.

"Like hell." I answered. (Yeah. I cussed. Deal with it. Criticism allowed.)

"I figured. Oh, and by the way… the stitches won't be out for a few weeks. Which means you have to stay in bed or at least you can't move that much." Hiccup explained.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"OH COME ON!" I yelled.

 **ooooooooh she's angry. How will they get the cure now? Astrid has already had the cancer for months now so she could die any moment! What will happem next?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, this is probably the first time I've updated on a weekened. It's been so hot that we went to a movie two days in a row! And, this one has a twist that** ** _no one_** **can predict. It's unpredictable! Mwahahahaha! But anyway, enjoy!**

"Well, now you can relax and maybe play with Hestia?" Hiccup offered.

"Speaking of her, where is she?" I asked.

"Um, she's with Astrid right now. They're at the academy."

"Oh. Could you bring her in? I know she's been wanting to see me and you wouldn't let her." I said.

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I had a dream and Vesta told me." I answered.

"Oh. Okay." And he walked out.

I layed on my bed. Well, not really a bed, it was more like a cot. I thought about Astrid. She's had heart cancer for almost a year. She could die any second. But I could never tell Hiccup or Astrid. And especially poor little Hestia. Hiccup and Astrid are the closest things she has to parents right now. If Astrid died, it would be like losing her mother all over again.

Suddenly the door went open and Astrid and Hestia came in followed by Hiccup.

"Alaina!" Hestia ran over and embraced me.

"Hey Hestia." I hugged her back.

"How you doing?" Astrid asked.

"It still hurts. But others than that I'm good." I answered. Then Heather came rushing in.

"Has anyone seen Windshear?"

I face palmed myself. "He did not do that. Tell me he didn't."

"Who didn;t do what?" Hiccup asked.

"Shadow. He kept flirting with Windshear so I'm guessing he asked her out." I explained.

"That explains it." Heather said.

I suddenly turned pale and fell back.

"Alaina? What's wrong?" Hiccup was at my side in an instant.

"I'm… fine. Just a little nausea." I waved my hand at him.

"Where's Gothi?" Heather asked.

"She's out." Astrid answered.

"Guys I'm fine." I assured.

"You're white." Hestia remarked.

"Yeah, you're pretty pale. You're not okay and I don't think it's the injury." Hiccup said. (Okay hold on a sec. Stop thinking about what's wrong with her now. Because none of you are correct. This is unpredictable. ;) )

"Well what could it be?" Astrid said.

Hiccup shrugged. "Gothi should know. Astrid, you go find Gothi and bring her here. Heather, you stay here while I go look for Windshear and Shadow. Let me know if she get's worse."

They nodded in acknowledgement, and Astrid and Hiccup ran out. Heather stayed with me and so did Hestia. Heather went over to the back and came out with a bucket of water and a cloth. She took the cloth, put it the water, and put it on my forehead. I guess I was starting to sweat.

"I'm fine, Heather. Really." I rasped. Now my throat was starting to get really dry.

"No you're not. Gods you're just like Hiccup." She said.

"Now you know where he got his stubbornness." I joked.

"You and our mom." She said.

"Her too."

A few minutes later, both Hiccup and Astrid came in with Gothi. I was still feeling like crap as Gothi looked me over.

A few minutes later, she looked at the others and started writing. "She says that there's two things wrong with you. One: there was some sort of poisoning on the dagger, but it's not life threatening. And the second thing she's still not sure of yet." Hiccup translated. Gothi write on the ground again. "She'll check you in a month, and she should know."

"Thanks Gothi." Astrid said.

Gothi left the room, and I passed out of exhaustion.

A month later I finally got the stitches out which have been a pain in the ass. And, I also got another check up from Gothi.

"Hiccup, maybe it's nothing." I said.

"It's not _nothing._ Only Gothi will know. And you're still sick." Hiccup reminded me.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me." I said sarcastically. Then we arrived at Gothi's hut.

Shadow nudged me forward. "Oh not you too, Shadow!" I said.

 _What? I wanna know what's wrong with you too!_ He said.

We went in, and Gothi came out. She hurried us along and motioned for us to sit.

"Now, can you please tell us what's wrong with her? Oh, and now she's starting to throw up every day. Usually in the morning." Hiccup said.

Gothi nodded, and began looking at me. A few minutes later, she looked at Hiccup, back at me, back at Hiccup, and began writing.

When she was done, Hiccup's eyes grew wide. "What? But that's impossible! And she's sick! How could it survive that long!" He exclaimed.

"Hiccup, you're starting worry me. What's wrong?" I prodded.

He looked at me with worry. "I don't think you're gonna like it." He warned. I rolled my hands in a keep going gesture.

"You're… you're… pregnant."

 **Should I end this now, or keep going?... Nah I'll keep going.**

I stared at him with wide eyes. "Wha… How…?" I stuttered.

Hiccup came over and hugged me. "I know. I know." He comforted me.

"How did this happen?" I exclaimed. I was almost crying right now.

"I don't know and neither does Gothi. But all I know is that I'll be with you the whole time." (By the way this is cousin love. Not the other love. Just to make things clear.)

Shadow came over and nudged me. _And so will I._

"But… how will it even survive? I can barely go one day without either becoming really weak, or passing out." Just when I said that, I paled and slumped against Hiccup. Thank goodness he noticed right away.

"Look, that's probably just because of the baby. I mean you did just get your stitches out." Hiccup offered.

"Maybe you're right." I whispered. I was barely able to talk.

"Let's get you back to your parents. They'll be happy about the news. And once you tell them, it's straight to bed with you, young lady." He said.

"I'm older than you and you're calling me young lady?" I said.

"Just do it."

"Fine."

We got to my house and my parents were thrilled at me being pregnant.

"Honey, we're so happy for you!" My mom said.

"Thanks mom. But I should probably be getting to-" I passed out in Hiccup's arms.

"And there she goes." I heard Hiccup say before my body shut down.

The next morning, er, afternoon, I woke up to my dad saying my name.

"Alaina, Hiccup Astrid and Heather are here to see you." He said.

"I'm tired." I answered groggily.

"I know sweetie. But you gotta get up at some point in day. It's afternoon right now." He said.

"Tell them to come here." I said and turned so that my arm went over the side of the bed.

"Alaina, get up." He got up from the bed and went downstairs.

"She'll be here in an hour." He said.

"I heard that!" I called. I pulled the covers off and got dressed. I looked over at Vesta, still in her coma. She was on a cot that my dad had made when we got back from the Edge.

When I got downstairs, I was almost run over by Astrid and Heather.

"So you're really pregnant?" Heather exclaimed.

"I really am." I answered.

"Good luck with the delivery. It hurts like hell." Astrid said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Now could you give her some room to breath? The poor girl just got up!" Hiccup interrupted.

They stepped back, and hugged me.

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Ill and very tired." I answered.

"I was thinking that we could go on a nice relaxing flight." Hiccup offered.

"Aren't I supposed to be getting a cure for Astrid?" I pointed out.

"Yes, but I'm not risking it. Now come on!" He ran out the door. I followed along with Astrid and Heather.

 **NONE OF YOU SAW THAT TWIST COMING DID YOU! THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! Sorry got a little excited there. okay,so I need names! put what you think she should name her little girl or boy in the reviews! or it could be twins. but that's entirely up to you guys!**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So, I found out that on August 22, (Sorry ShadowSpirit020, I meant the 22. Just figgured that out.) I start school! *crickets* I** ** _said,_** **school! *Crowd goes boo* I know, I know, but I'll still do Fanfiction. Just not as much as I do now because of homemwork. Boo homework!**

 **But enough about that! Enjoy! WAIT! almost forgot: I take it back when I said Hiccup and Snotlout are cousins. You'll see why. Enjoy! And please leave names for Alaina's girl, boy, or twins! It's entirely up to you guys!**

"Where you guys heading?" We were flying away from Berk, and of course Fishlegs and Snotlout had to come along.

"Out for a fly." I answered.

"Good. We're coming with you." Snotlout said.

"Okay." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I was starting to feel for the buff viking. (Feel free to start gagging.)

After a few hours of flying I started to get tired and could barely keep my eyes open. Hiccup offered to go back, but I refused to ruin for everyone else.

"Really, it's no problem." He kept saying.

"Hiccup, I'm fine. It's just the baby." My eyes drooped again, but I wouldn't go to sleep.

"Baby?! You mean you're pregnant!?" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Yeah. I am." I answered.

"Okay that's it. We're going back whether you like it or not." Hiccup turned Toothless around and so did the others with their dragons.

I sighed and turned Shadow around.

"Hiccup, I'll go back and you guys can keep going. I know you've been wanting to see this island for a while." I called.

"No. It's fine, Alaina. We can do it tomorrow. It's obvious you're really tired. You can barely keep you're eyes open." He called back.

No later than when he said those words, that I fell asleep and couldn't stay awake anymore. I free fell.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~

"I got her!" Snotlout yelled. He dove, and just made it to her before she hit the water.

But something was different. It almost seemed like… no. That's impossible.

He came back up with Alaina in his arms. Despite my thought, Astrid put it into words.

"Okay, I have to know. Snotlout, do you actually _like_ Alaina?"

"Well… okay fine. Yes. I do care for her. Now can we just get her home?" And he sped off.

I looked at Astrid. "That was unexpected." I said.

"No kidding." Fishlegs said, and we followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Alaina's pov~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next day. I was far beyond surprised at how much I slept! I mean, I don't think the pregnancy has anything to do with it. Even Astrid didn't sleep this long!

I pulled of the covers off and headed downstairs. When I got near the bottom, I heard voices. I stopped.

"It's getting severe. Gothi doesn't think she'll survive childbirth." I heard Hiccup say.

"There has to be something she can give her." My said.

"Gothi's looking all over for a cure. Until then, Alaina will just keep getting weaker and weaker. And when it's her time… the baby might survive, but it's highly unlikely that she will." Hiccup's voice caught on the last part.

"What?" I came out from behind the corner of the stairs and stared at my cousin.

"Alaina, calm down." He said.

I couldn't take it. I ran out the door, ignoring Hiccup's screams for me to come back. I mounted Shadow, and he took off.

 _Alaina, what's wrong?_ He asked.

"I'll explain later just go!" Tears were flowing down my now red cheeks.

When we landed, I threw myself on the ground and cried.

Shadow came over to me and wrapped his tail around me.

 _Will you please tell me what's wrong?_ He asked.

"I woke up and went downstairs. But I heard my dad and Hiccup talking. He said that the disease I have is getting severe, and I'll just keep getting weaker and weaker. And when I give birth… he said the baby might survive but it's highly unlikely that I will."

 _But, you're immortal. How can you die?_ He asked.

"Immortals can get really weak or fade away if no one believes in them anymore. In my case, I guess that I'm getting really weak and when I give birth it'll drain my energy. I'll be too injured to respawn." (Not sure if those are the right words.) I explained.

 _Oh._ He laid his head in my lap, and I stroked it. "I just can't do this any more." I laid against him.

 _Do what?_

"I just can't take being sick anymore. I can't stand that Astrid's dying, and I can't do anything about it! I'm sick of knowing that after I give birth, I die and I won't be able to see my child grow up. I'm sick of being helpless!" I cried into his scales.

"You're not helpless." I whipped my head around and saw Hiccup walking over with Toothless.

He sat down beside me. "How am I not?"

"I don't know, but you can't just criticize yourself. You'll get through this, I promise." He promised.

"I'm just so, _so_ scared." I cried.

He pulled me into an embrace. "I know, I know."

"I don't wanna die." I wept.

"And neither does Snotlout." Hiccup said.

"Snotlout?"

Hiccup nodded. "He really cares for you. You nearly gave him a heart attack when you passed out yesterday."

"Wow." I wiped away my tears. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither were we. Now stop stressing. It's not good for the baby." Hiccup said.

"Fine."

"Now can we go back?" Hiccup asked.

"Okay." We got up, mounted our dragons, and took off.

The next five months were torture. I was six months in, and I was almost pleading to die because of how uncomfortable it was. I was incredibly fat because of the baby, I usually slept in until the afternoon, and was up for only a few hours a day.

I kept getting contractions, which hurt like hell. Gothi gave me a medicine for it, but it did little for the pain.

I kept praying for a cure, and asked Vesta in my dreams, but she was clueless. Until, Gothi finally found a cure.

"ALAINA!" Hiccup ran into my bedroom, and I bolted upright.

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" I said.

"Gothi found a cure!" He exclaimed.

"She did?! What is it!" I asked.

"It's green and purple oleander, mixed with a few herbs that Gothi already has. Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs are already out there getting it." Hiccup answered.

"Oh my gods." I layed back down. "I'm gonna be okay. But what about Astrid? He still needs her cure." I said.

"Astrid is fine."

"And what about Hazel? Is she okay?" I asked.

"Actually, her breathing is normal now. She's good." He answered.

"That's good. Where's Astrid?" I asked.

"Taking care of the twins. They were giving us a hard time last night and they just went to sleep." Hiccup explained.

"How did you get them asleep?" I asked.

"I didn't. Astrid did. I don't know how she did it."

"She has the gift of a mom." I joked.

"That might be it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days later, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins got back with the cure.

"Where is she? Snotlout asked.

"In bed. She could barely keep her eyes open. You have the cure?" I asked.

Snotlout nodded and pulled out a bottle containing a greenish-purple liquid.

"Let's go." He said.

I nodded and led the way.

When we got there, we found her parents talking.

"We got the cure. Is she still in bed?" I asked. Her mother nodded, and we raced upstairs.

We found her sound asleep in bed. I walked over and tried to wake her up.

"Alaina, w have the cure. Wake up." I tried about ten times, but she wouldn't wake. I tried shaking her, but that didn't work. "Alaina!" She didn't wake up. I panicked. I felt for a pulse. It was very faint, but it was there.

"Snotlout, get Gothi. She's not waking up!"

 **Oh no! Is she in labor? Is she just to weak to wake up? Who knows! Find out what happens next time! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back! Okay, my family and I are going camping for a few days, so I probably won't update for a while. Just to let you know.**

 **On with the story!**

He nodded and ran out the door. I tried to figure out why she would be doing this. It didn't look like she was in labor, it was only her sixth month, so it was too early for that. She was fine yesterday, despite sleeping almost the entire day, but that was normal.

A few minutes later, Snotlout ran in, along with Astrid and Gothi.

"Thank the gods." I mumbled.

Gothi started looking over Alaina, and in a few minutes, she turned around starting writing.

I sighed in relief. "She says she's in a regular sleep, but she can't be waken up. She has to wake up on her own."

"That's a relief. But why did she do that?" Astrid asked.

"Who cares. All I know, is that she'll be okay… right?" Snotlout said.

Gothi nodded.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" I asked.

Gothi started writing, and I translated.  
"Three days?! Why that long?" I exclaimed.

She wrote again. "Exhausted. Yeah that totally explains why she would sleep for three days!"

"Hiccup, calm down. Look, she'll get the cure, and she'll be healed. Got it?" Astrid calmed.

I nodded and released my now clenched fists.

"This sucks. But are you sure the cure won't accidentally put her into labor?" Snotlout asked.

Gothi shrugged.

"Well that's reassuring." He said sarcastically.

"Well, how about we wait another month before giving her the cure. That way, if it does put her into labor, the baby will be formed enough so it can survive." I offered.

"Yeah. Okay." Snotlout agreed, and walked out.

Three days have passed, but Alaina didn't wake up. Snotlout was getting really worried, and so were Astrid and I. Fishlegs kept telling us she would be okay, but I don't think Snotlout listened.

And the twins, they just kept being the twins.

And poor Hestia was on the verge of insanity. This was too much like what happened to her mom. I didn't want her to sleep for four years, and neither Hestia. I was surprised the little six year old wasn't going crazy. It was a little weird that she wasn't.

So, she didn't wake up for three _weeks._ Not three days, weeks. I guess I might've read it wrong. Either that, or Gothi messed up.

When she did, I was right by her side, along with little Hestia who hasn't slept for a week. Astrid and I kept telling her to go to bed, and she did, but we know she was up every night.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey." She rasped.

I sighed. "About time you woke up. We have the cure." I whispered.

"Alaina!" Hestia hugged her mother's best friend.

"Hey Hestia." She said. "So where is the cure?" She asked.

"That's the thing. Gothi isn't sure if it will put you into early labor or not. So we were going to wait another month before we give it to you, so that way if it does put you into labor, the baby will be okay." I explained.

"Oh. Well, that would be smart. And right now is not the best time for me to be in childbirth." Alaina agreed.

"That's what we thought. But, you've been asleep three weeks now. One week left and we have no choice but to give it to you." I looked up. "You think you're ready for it?"

Alaina looked down. "I don't know."

"Hey," I took her chin and lifted her head to look at me. "You're gonna be fine. You'll get through childbirth, and you'll be a mom. Got it?"

She nodded. "You'll be okay." Hestia said.

Alaina smiled at the little girl. "Yeah. I'll be okay." She said. Hestia yawned and laid against her. Then Alaina rested her head on the other's head, and the two fell asleep.

I smiled, and walked over to the shelves to get a blanket for Hestia. I put the blanket around her, and left the room. (I have been wanting to put that part in there for so long:) )

~~~~~~~~~~~Alaina's pov~~~~~~~~~

I was scared.

In a week I would most likely be in childbirth. I mean, I was thrilled that I was going to be a mom, but I was terrified at the same time.

One week went by too fast. Before I knew it, Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout came into my room and woke me up… again.

"I hope you got some sleep." Hiccup said.

"Is it time already?" I groaned.

"Yeah." Astrid answered.

I sighed and looked at Snotlout. He looked at me.

"Okay I can't take it anymore. Can you just tell each other?" Astrid exclaimed.

"Tell each other what?" Snotlout said.

"You told us that you like her. And I'm pretty sure she told HIccup she likes you. So just admit it!" She answered.

 **Okay let's stop for a moment. If you think Snotlout cannot be caring and kind, then you are wrong. In the episode in Race To The Edge, called The Buffalord Soldier, Snotlout showed major care and kindness towards Astrid. So basically he's showing that same feeling towards Alaina, but he also shows pure love, and not the kind of love that he has for Astrid and Heather. Anyway back to the story! Okay let's just skip to the part where she has the cure. I don't know how to write that part.**

Hiccup handed me a cup containing a greenish purple liquid. I took a whiff, and almost retched.

"Yeah it's gonna smell." Hiccup said.

"Thanks for the warning." I plugged my nose, and drank the concoction.

It was _terrible._ It tasted like vinegar mixed with dragon saliva.

"You feel anything?" Astrid asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Hiccup sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

Then it came. "Check that." I laid back. "Get my mom. She was a midwife. She'll know for sure."

I started sweating and breathing heavily. Astrid nodded and went to get my mom.

"Okay just breath Alaina. Just breath." Snotlout took my hand.

I groaned.

A few minutes later, Astrid ran in with my mom hot on her heels.

She looked at me and ran over. "She's definitely in labor. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave until I say you can come in."

They nodded, and went out. "I'll see you later." Snotlout let go of my hand, and followed Hiccup out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hiccup's pov~~~~~~~~~~~

Snotlout and I paced the room, waiting for the screaming to be over. Astrid was trying to calm us down, but it did nothing.

"Look, will you two just calm down? She'll be okay. She's handled worse than this." Astrid pointed out.

"Yeah, but his is different. It'll probably drain all her energy, and kill her!" Snotlout said.

Then there was another scream from upstairs, causing Snotlout to bite his fingernails. This kept going for around eight hours, then silence.

"Did she…?" Snotlout started. Then the door opened to Alaina's room, and her mother stepped out.

"You can go in now." She said.

~~~~~~~~~~~Alaina's pov~~~~~~~~~

I held my sleeping newborn son in my arms, beaming. He had black hair, and blue eyes. A perfect replica of me. When Hiccup and the others came in, I hardly noticed until Hiccup cleared his throat.

I looked up. "It's a boy." I said. "It hurt like hell, but it was worth it."

"What's his name?" Snotlout asked.

"Axel. His name is Axel." I answered.

"Nice name." Hiccup commented.

Then I noticed my best friends daughter wasn't with them.

"Where's Hestia?" I asked.

"She's still out at Raven Point. I'll go get her." Astrid offered, and walked out.

A few minutes later, Hestia came through the door with Astrid right behind her.

"Hey Hestia." I said.

She walked over to me. "He's your son? He's so tiny." She remarked.

"Well you were tiny once you know." I said.

"Yeah but he's really tiny."

"Actually, she's right. He is pretty small." Hiccup said.

"Maybe it's just because I had him two months early." I said.

"Yeah. Maybe that's it." He agreed.

 **Aaaaaaaaaawwwww. Alaina's son is born, and he's a perfect replica of his mom. He's so cute!**

 **Anyway, hop you enjoyed and please,** ** _please_** **review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So, sorry I haven't updated for almost a week. I was busy with...stuff. Such as tubbing on the lake and fishing.**

 **So, this is the last chapter. But don't worry! I'm thinking of doing a remake or another story baseoff of ShadowSpirit020's A Twist of Fate. Don't worry, I got permision, so I won't be in trouble... I think. But I won't be able to post the first chapter until A Twist of Fate is done.**

 **But anyway, enjoy the last chapter!**

The next few months were painfully quiet. And I mean that literally and metaphorically.

Axel was surprisingly quiet for a newborn. And, no raids, no Dagger, no Outcasts, no Dragon Hunters, nothing.

Although raising Axel was difficult. He would barely eat, and sleep a lot. My mother said that was fine, and he would be fine, but I just couldn't bring myself to believe her.

Hiccup and Astrid both told he would be fine, but I still worried. And, when I kept getting stressed, Snotlout was there to calm me down, and somehow convince me otherwise.

Soon, we started meeting secretly. Why? Because we didn't really want to make a big deal out of it.

So every time I put Axel to sleep, we would go and meet up and Raven point. Far from the village, so someone didn't accidentally see us together.

One day, after I put Axel to bed, I went out the door to meet Snotlout, but Hiccup was right there waiting for me.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Just… out." I answered.

"Where?"

"Over at the cove. I need a break." I lied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

"Thanks Hiccup." I ran over to a waiting Shadow, mounted him, and took off for Raven Point.

I landed in our usual clearing, but saw something unusual. There was a blanket spread out on the ground, with foods of all sorts on it.

"There you are!" Snotlout said.

"Sorry. Hiccup got suspicious. Did you do all this?" I asked.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah. I thought we could just have a relaxing lunch together."

"Without me knowing?"

I whirled around, and saw Hiccup with his arms crossed.

"Did you know he was following you!?" Snotlout exclaimed.

I shook my head. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to know where you were going, and when you lied to me, I decided to follow you. Now why didn't you tell anyone about this?" He asked.

"Because, we didn't want to make this a big deal." I explained.

"And we didn't want you to barge in." Snotlout added.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but yeah." I agreed.

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"Well I don't know what else to tell you. Now can you please go and leave us alone? And don't tell anyone!" I pushed him towards Toothless.

"Fine. But you better be back by sundown!" And he flew off.

"Whew. Thank goodness he's gone." I said.

"Yeah, seriously. Now, let's enjoy this evening." We locked arms, and headed for the blanket.

It can only be described with one word: Magical.

We only kissed _once._ We stayed until sundown, because we figured that Hiccup would probably have our heads if we didn't.

As we were flying back, I thought about my son. He would probably be asleep right now.

Unfortunately, Snotlout sensed my uneasiness.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"It's Axel. I'm just really worried about him. This is worse than Hiccup when he was a baby." I explained.

"You shouldn't worry so much. He'll be fine, Alaina. You just gotta believe he'll get better." Snotlout said.

"You're right Snotlout. Thanks."

He smiled at that, and we continued on our flight.

By the time we got back, it was nightfall. I headed for my hut, and once I was in my room with Axel's cradle, I picked up my sleeping son, careful not to wake him up. He whined, and I sat on my bed, and readjusted my shirt so he could eat.

I sat there on my bed, dead tired. Just then there was a knock at my door. I looked up, and saw my mother in the doorway.

"Hey mom." I called.

"Hi sweetie." She came and sat down. "You know, he really does look like a little copy of you."

I smiled. "I know. Hiccup has told me that I don't know how many times."

Then I noticed her face was smiling a little less than usual. "Alright spit it out. What's wrong?"

She sighed. "It's Astrid. Hiccup came by looking for you a few hours ago, and that said she was getting worse."

"Oh no. I gotta get that cure. I'm heading out tomor-"

"Woah woah woah! Just calm down. Astrid will be fine. She only passed out for a few hours." My mother calmed.

"Mom, I have to get that cure. Astrid could die at any time. I could never forgive myself if she did."

"And what about Axel? You don't want him to grow up without his mother."

I looked down at my now sleeping son. If I died getting that cure from the Inferno Wing, he would grow up never knowing his mother.

"I won't let it happen."

The next morning, I got a basket ready for the trip. And, of course, a basket of sea slugs for Shadow.

Once I was ready, I headed out the door. Only to find Hiccup and Heather at the door.

"Where's Astrid?" I asked.

"I made her stay in bed." Hiccup said.

"Oh you're so dead when she get's the cure." I joked.

"That's what said!" Heather exclaimed.

"I figured. So why are guys here?" I asked.

"To warn you." They said in unision. That was creepy.

"Well, thanks, but I gotta get going." I tried to get past them, but they stopped me.

"We mean it, Alaina. Stay safe. You don't want Axel to grow up without ever knowing you." Hiccup said.

"I know, Hiccup. But I have to do this. I'll be back in a few hours, a day tops."

I hugged them. "And tell Snotlout where I am, but don't let him follow me!"

They nodded, and I went over to Shadow.

 _Are you sure you want to do this?_ He asked. "Yes, now com on." I mounted him, and took off.

Once the island was in sight, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Took a bit longer than I thought. But thank goodness we're here."

 _Agreed. And no ships this time!_

"Yeah, seriously. I do _not_ want to go through that again."

 _So, where do I put you down?_ Shadow asked.

"Just on the beach." I answered. He flew down to said place, and I dismounted him.

"I'll back in a few hours." I said, and headed into the flames.

The island was practically made of hardened lava. A mountain arose in the distance, but the rest of the island was flat with flames.(If you play Minecraft, this place is a lot like the Nether. But flat.)

It was also literally covered in flames. I mean, I thought they were just kidding about it being covered in flames. I thought they meant it just had a few fire spots. Not literally covered in flames!

First discovery: I'm fireproof!

I just walked into flames, and I came out completely unharmed.

I had walked around for hours, and I finally found the flower. It was beautiful. Just downright beautiful.

It was a deep crimson red, with an orange center. (See the Daughter of the Sun title cover for flower description.)

"Alright, where are you?"I mumbled. Then there was a growl from behind me.

Found him.

I slowly turned around, and sure enough there was the Inferno wing.

The dragon looked like a crimson Night Fury, but with more flaps on the head, and a top and bottom tail flap, so it had on flap on each side of the tail.

 _Who are you?_ It growled.

"It's okay, I'm a friend. Look, I assume you know Vesta, The Daughter of the Sun?" I asked.

 _Yes._

"Well, I'm her friend, Alaina. And another one of our friends is sick, and the only cure is one of scales, and your saliva. Please, she's very important to many, _many_ people."

The dragon seemed to be thinking.

"Please, she's the chief's wife, and they have newborn twins who haven't begun a memory."

The dragon said nothing.

"Please. She could die at any given moment. I could never forgive myself if she died.

 _Alright. You can have a scale and saliva._

"Thank you."

I rushed over, and took out a cup. I held it under the dragon's mouth, and he drooled into it.

"Now for the scale. This might hurt a bit."

I grabbed hold of a scale, and yanked it out.

"You okay?" I asked.

 _Yes._

"Thank you. I will make sure you are remembered throughout Berk history." I said, and walked off to find Shadow.

When I found him asleep, I considered scaring him awake.

"Shadow, wake up!" I yelled.

 _I WASN'T SLEEPING!_ He yelled. Then he noticed me.

 _Did you get it?_ He asked.

"I got it. Now let's get this to Astrid."

We flew through the night towards Berk, and when we got back, the sun was just coming up.

First, we went to Gothi's hut to get the scale and saliva turned into the cure.

I knocked on the door, and Gothi opened.

"Gothi, I know it's early but I got the cure for Astrid." I explained.

Gothi's eyes widened, and she beckoned for me to come in.

I walked into the healer's hut, and sat down on one of the chairs.

She put her hand out to me, and I gave her the ingredients for the cure. She took the items, and hobbled to the back.

I got up and started pacing the room.

I didn't have to wait long, because a few minutes later, Gothi came out with a small vial containing a crimson red liquid.

I took it from her and nodded my thanks.

"First, we go to my house just to make sure Axel is okay. Then, Hiccup's place."  
 _Got it._ And we took off.

I ran into my room, and found my son not in his cradle.. "What...where…?" I started panicking.

"So you finally decided to come home."

I whirled around, and saw my mother and father in the doorway, my mom holding Axel.

"I kind of got held up." I said walking over, and took my son from my mother.

"How did it go?" My dad asked.

"Well, surprisingly well. It looked like a crimson Night Fury. I swear I almost called him Toothless." I said. "So how was Axel?" I asked.

"Well, he was a bit grumpy a few hours after you left, but after words he was fine." My mom answered.

"Good. I should get this to Astrid." I set Axel down in his bed, and headed for the door.

I knocked on Hiccup's door, and he opened it.

"Alaina? You have the cure?" He asked.

I nodded. "Where's Astrid?" I asked.

"Playing with the twins. Come on."  
We went into the hut, and found Astrid downstairs.

"You guys didn't tell me you had a nursery." I said.

"We just got it finished while you were gone." Astrid said while getting from playing with Hazel.

"Did you get the cure?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have come back without it." I held out the vial, and she took it. "All that's left is for you to drink it." I said.

Astrid smiled, uncorked the vial, and drank it.

When she was done, Hiccup asked, "Do you feel anything?"

"No. Nothing." Then her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed.

"Astrid!" Hiccup ran over to his wife and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Thank the gods. Hiccup, she'll be fine. If she hadn't passed out, that would've meant it didn't work." I explained.

"Well, thank goodness. How long before she wakes up?" He asked.

"A few hours. Then she'll be fine." I answered.

"Thanks Alaina. For everything."

"Your welcome." I replied and headed out the door.

 **Well, that's it.**

 **The End.**

 **This story is complete.**

 **So, I don't know if I will do a sequal or not, so let me know if you guys want me to do a sequal to this! But anyway, this is goodbye for now! Seeya!**


End file.
